Oshea
Oshea is a UK Battler who made his Don't Flop debut in the first recorded battle in 2008 against 2ez. About Oshea has been part of Don't Flop since the very beginning and featured in the first official battle they staged. He was the first Don't Flop Champion, beating Sensa in a close battle. He lost to Tony D in the first defence match. As well as being in the first recorded battle and the first DF Champion, Oshea was in the first International battle against American Dirtbag Dan in 2009. He is know for his 'Mum jokes' and always having a beer in his hand whilst battling. He is a legend, both in Don't Flop and around the world. Oshea rapidly became a star in Don't Flop and was considered early on to be the MVP. His rapid onslaught of jokes and cheerful attitude made him a very popular battler. In his early days he faced all of the top battlers of the time including, Sensa, Lego, Deffinition and Cruger. He battled and beat Don't Flops first American battler Dirtbag Dan and continued with a run of form against multiple opponents. Against Flex Digits (widely seen as Oshea's greatest performance until he became champion), Oshea challenged Tenchoo, who was observing the battle, to a title match. Tenchoo smiled and shook hands with Oshea and a later announcement after Oshea's victory against Frank Stacks confirmed this match to be underway, however, the battle never took place. In a shock upset against the RumCom team, Oshea and Rikky Riley crashed out of the first round of the 2010 Doubles Tournament. However, Oshea alongside Innuendo made it to the final of a freestyle tournament in Manchester a few months later. Oshea was invited to World Domination 2 where he faced future Canadian champion PoRich. Oshea won the pre-match drinking contest but lost the battle, with many fans calling it a robbery. On his birthday a drunken Oshea was defeated by the Canadian Syco at Blood in the Water 3; considered by many to be the low point of Oshea's career. Oshea bounced back, however, with two fine showings at the two parts of Blood in the Water 4, by more than holding his own against Frank Stacks and Loe Pesci. Oshea then had success with Uno Lavoz winning the 2 on 2 tournament at Blood in the Water 5. Oshea then faced Sensa at To The Test Ten in the first ever title match. Oshea was victorious in a disputed decision, becoming the first ever champion. Oshea then battled Tony D to defend the chain in what is considered one of the greatest matches of all time at the 4th Birthday Weekend. A 5-2 split decision made Tony D the new champion. Oshea demolished Uno Lavoz at Distinction in February 2013, despite flickering lights. Oshea then had two battles at the 5th Birthday Weekend. The first, drunk, alongside Dizaster against Philly Swain and Pedro and in what appeared to be freestyle by both battlers, the second a matchup against URL's Charlie Clips. Battles Results Records Quotes "I'm so gangster I once had a shit on a shark" - vs Flex Digits External Links Twitter Category:Battler